


Heartbreak

by Artemis_007



Category: All fandoms
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_007/pseuds/Artemis_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i saw a post on tumblr about how it would be terrible if one half of your otp was forced to kill the other half and I wrote this. I am sorry for all the feels I may cause. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

Tears are running down your face as you watch (insert otp here). (first half) is lying on the ground, his/her face is obscured with all the blood that is gushing out from a cut on his/her forehead, “Please...” he/she whispers, “Please (second half)... it’s me (first half)...”. You see (second half) approaching, (first half) tries to crawl away but is too weak to get far. He /She looks up and there (second half) is, his/her face twisted in a tortured expression, a faint sliver of recognition crosses his/her face"(first half) ?"he/she says as panic sets into their face,he/she screams “I'm sorry... (First half) I'm so sorry!I can’t stop! I’m trying! He is making me do this! I am so sorry (first half)”, he/she says as he/she raises his/his blade. You can see (second half) trying to fight against the force that is binding him/her, the force that is making them do this terrible thing. But the force is too strong, you see fear ripple across (first half’s) face as the blade comes down in a deliberate arc towards their heart and strikes him/her. Just as the blade is buried hilt deep in (first half’s) chest and blood is streaming out of the wound, the force releases (second half). He/she looks down at what he/she is done and a cry of anguish escapes his/her lips. (Second half) falls to his/her knees and cradles (first half’s) head in his/her arms. A torrent of tears rushing down their face he/she brushes a lock of hair away from (first half’s) eyes, “What have I done?” he/she whispers, pain etched on their face. (First Half) reaches out his/her hand and caresses (second half’s) cheek, “It’s okay (second half), its okay...It’s not your fault... He made you do it... It’s okay... I forgive you” he/she says with the last shred of life left in him/her. Slowly you watch the light die from (first half’s) eyes as his/her body goes limp. (Second half) lets out another cry of anguish and collapses sobbing beside (first half). As the screen goes black the last thing you see is (second half) slip the blade out from between (first half’s) ribs and press it to his/her throat. Maybe death will grant them the time together that life couldn't.


End file.
